


Do You Know How Much I (Love) Appreciate You?

by Sira, ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sira/pseuds/Sira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a surprise for Laura. This is basically New Caprica with smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Know How Much I (Love) Appreciate You?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N by Sira: This story was written for sczep84 . Well, basically, it was my first try for the latest round of Make Laura Happy. But then the story became too similar to the story I was writing for sczep84 , and I merged the two stories. Life was good until I got stuck and lost Bill between Laura's legs. Thankfully, ufp13 came to my rescue and got the poor man where he was supposed to be. She ended the fic for me, too. Thank you, hon! For beta reading and encouraging me as well! I owe you - again.  
> All remaining mistakes are mine!

Something was different. Something was off. Looking around the school tent, Laura Roslin was met with the view of a room full of students who either stared at her openly or tried very hard not to look at her at all. At the beginning, it had simply confused her then it had begun to annoy her. After a while, she had given the students a task to complete, had taken Maya to the side and asked the young woman if anything was up. The young woman had shaken her head, but it hadn’t consoled Laura; quite the contrary. She could feel the same palpable excitement she felt in her students in her co-teacher as well, even if she couldn’t explain it. She had worked as a teacher for long enough to know when something was out of order.

Trying to shake it off, she was glad when it was time for lunch break. Taking a deep breath, she addressed her students, “Alright, everybody, time to get some lunch and some fresh air.”

Usually, her students would’ve jumped up and run out before she could as much as shake her head over their enthusiasm. Today, they all remained sitting, looking at her, some of them giggling. A quiet cough behind her made her turn to Maya. The young woman smiled, a way too innocent smile, and passing Laura, she addressed the children. “Shall we share our secret with Miss Roslin now?”

The question was met with enthusiastic nods and loudly-voiced agreements.

Maya faced Laura. “We all want to wish you a Happy Teacher Appreciation Day.”

Teacher… what? Laura wasn’t given the time to puzzle this out, found herself embraced by Maya.

The young woman whispered in her ear. “School’s over for today. It’s time to celebrate our favourite teacher. I hope you don’t mind a picnic.”

Picnic? Celebrate their favourite teacher? Looking at Maya, at the kids, Laura was stumped, and she felt tears prickling at her eyes. No one needed to celebrate her, she didn’t need any thanks for the work she did here. Although the job was demanding and strenuous, the circumstances less than ideal, she loved it, believed in what she did. Only down here, she’d found a bit of the woman she’d thought long since dead. Laura Roslin, the teacher, the woman who hoped to leave an imprint on children’s minds, who wanted to give humanity’s future a chance to grow up to be the people they were meant to be.

“Whose idea was that?” she whispered back, her voice too hoarse for her own liking.

“Not mine,” came the quizzical answer.

“Let’s give Miss Roslin our gifts, children,” Maya said, throwing Laura another curve ball. But she didn’t have time to react, to wonder. Before she knew it, one student after the other came forward, handed her some self-made gift. It were all kinds of gift. Some of the children had painted her a picture, others had crafted things out of wood and other supplies to be found on New Caprica.

She was touched beyond words, wiped her face with her sleeve from time to time. Gods, to look into these smiling faces, to return the toothy grins, the hugs; she felt a wonder she hadn’t felt in quite some time. She might not need any appreciation, still it mattered to have it.

It took quite some time until all children had delivered their gifts, and once they had, they looked at her with eager faces. Straightening, she smiled at them.

“Thank you very much, everyone. Your gifts really touch me. They’ll get special places here at school and in my tent, promise.”

Some kids grinned, others shuffled their feet.

“I heard something about a picnic, so shall we?”

A chorus of loud ‘yes’s and ‘yay’s hit her ears, and this time, the children set off in record time. She smiled, let them. They were children after all. They should be innocent, unguarded. Most of them had seen and experienced more than any child should at their age. There was little joy to be had on New Caprica, so to enjoy a sunny afternoon wouldn’t hurt anyone.

She turned to Maya, intent to find out the truth behind all of this, only to stop dead in her tracks. There was no sign of Maya, instead it was Bill Adama who leaned against her desk.

“Bill?”

She hadn’t expected him here today; in fact, to her knowledge, it was another two weeks until he was due for his next planet-side visit.  
“What are you doing here?” she asked as her feet made her close the distance between them. She stopped when only mere inches separated them.

“Didn’t want to miss your big day.”

“What do you know about this?” She narrowed her eyes. “This was your idea, wasn’t it?”

“Might be.”

He reached out, pulled her close, kissing her softly on the lips. She froze, pulled away.

“Not in here.”

“We’re all alone,” he answered, his eyes twinkling amused. Taking a look around, she saw he was right. Still, she shook her head.

“Behave, Admiral.”

“Admiral is it now?”

“For as long as I’m not sure you’re able to behave.”

She was happy to see him, and not only that, to find him relaxed, the lines worry and loneliness had carved into his face not that prominent today.

It was not that long since they’d crossed the line between friends and lovers, and the mere sight of him made her stomach tighten in delightful anticipation. Trying to look casual, she turned, began to clean her desk, lingering, although she knew she should be outside with the children.

“When do you have to leave?”

“Tomorrow afternoon. There won’t be any transports on a public holiday.”

She frowned. “Public holiday?”

“Teacher Appreciation Day, remember?”

She laughed out. “Bill, that’s not a public holiday.”

“It is, and it isn’t.”

“Which means?”

“It means Baltar has no clue, but that it’s a public holiday the fleet will celebrate once a year from now on.”

“But why? How?”

Bill straightened, walked over to her, kissed her once again, making her long for more, as impossible as it was right about now.  
“I’ll tell you later. For now, let’s celebrate with the kids. There was talk about a picnic and a paper chase.”

“Paper chase?”

“Yeah. It’s a holiday. It means to be outside, eat and drink too much and nurture a hangover for the next two days.”

“I don’t think I’d like my kids to nurture a hangover, Admiral.”

He chuckled, a rich sound which went right through her.

“We’ve got lemonade and some other sweet stuff for the kids. Come on, Miss Roslin.”

Offering her his arm, all formal all of sudden, she shook her head at him, but still took his arm, followed him outside.

***

The kids sidled around Bill as soon as he had set a foot outside.

Bill Adama didn’t need to be loud to enforce leadership. It was something that came natural to him, something the children felt. Apart of that, there was the big heart he guarded but couldn’t hide. Amused and fascinated, Laura watched how he took command, led them all toward a lake with a stone beach not all that far away from the tent city.

Laura followed with Maya and some of the smaller children who couldn’t walk that fast.

“Whose idea was it, Maya?”

“What do you think?”

In the last months, a friendship had formed between her and the young woman. It didn’t have the quality of the friendships she had had with her best friends back on Caprica, but it was nice to be seen as a person rather than the former president.

“I’ve got no idea how or why, but it smells like the admiral’s doing.”

Maya smirked. “And there you have your answer.”

It was an answer, yet it wasn’t. It seemed true answers would have to wait until Bill Adama saw fit to share. Well, if he wouldn’t volunteer this information on his own, she was confident she could make him. She suppressed a smile. If he stayed the night… It hadn’t sounded as if he’d organised guest quarters for himself, and even if he had, she didn’t think he’d see them.

They reached their destination twenty minutes later, and being content to let someone else rule the show for once, Laura sat down on a rock, took Isis from Maya, and watched the kids play and enjoy the lunch they had brought in their backpacks, lunch she wasn’t sure their parents would approve of. But who cared? They didn’t have many beautiful days or reasons to enjoy themselves down here.

After about half an hour, Bill announced they’d soon begin with the paper chase. Coming over to her, he brought her what looked to be a sweet bread roll and a cup of coffee.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It must’ve taken you awhile to organise all of this.”

He took the cup from her, sipping some coffee. “Trying to pry information from me?”

“Does it work?”

“You should know me better.”

“It was worth a try.”

“You should work on your battle tactics, Miss Roslin.”

“So far, I could always rely on my admiral.”

“Your admiral?”

“Aren’t you?”

He smiled softly. “Always.”

Like before, Maya was nowhere to be seen, making Laura wonder if Bill’s and her feelings for each other were that obvious. It wasn’t that they advertised them, but they didn’t exactly hide them either. She’d never been one for public displays of affection, but it didn’t mean she’d try to act as if the man beside her didn’t matter to her. He did. More than she even liked to admit to herself.

They spent a few minutes in companionable silence, and Laura allowed herself to remember the times she’d spent with Bill on New Caprica; the day he’d come down for the Groundbreaking Ceremony, how she’d fallen asleep in his arms, stoned but content like she hadn’t felt in too long a time. Or the day, only a few days later, when he’d come down for some meeting with Baltar, had visited her in the evening, had stayed the night. It hadn’t been planned, he’d already been in his coat, ready to leave when the tension between them had blossomed into something breathtakingly beautiful. She’d intended to kiss him on the cheek, and she had, but he’d turned his head, and their mouths had met. It had been a wonderful, tender night. She wanted more of those nights with him, wanted to spend a few precious, stolen hours with him tonight.

“Cubit for your thoughts, Miss Roslin.”

She got up, smiled down at him.

“I’ll tell you once you tell me about ‘Teacher Appreciation Day.’ Come on now. The kids are waiting for their promised paper chase.”

***

At the end of the day, they were all covered in dust, their fingers sticky from the dirt and the sugary goodies they had consumed. Back at school, they were met by the parents, most of them with gifts for Laura as well. No one had much; still, they wanted to give her at least a little thing – a prayer candle, something self-cooked, two of the parents handing her a book.

The urge to refuse the gifts was strong, but she knew it would hurt people who only meant well. When the last set of parents was gone, Bill and she both carried a bag with various stuff in it. They took their time getting to her tent, talking quietly about the day, about some of the children.

“They love you,” Bill said.

“I’m not so sure. I’ve heard quite some curses when it came to homework.”

“They wouldn’t be children if they didn’t complain.”

Linking her free arm with his, she nodded. “Yes, that’s true.”

When they reached her tent, Laura put the two bags on the ground and quickly went to heat some water.

“Are you hungry, Admiral?”

Shrugging off his jacket, Bill shook his head.

“I don’t think I need anything to eat in the next few days.”

“Anything else I can get you?”

Bill put his jacket over the back of one of her two chairs. Flashing her a smile, he went to close her tent flaps securely, and it was all the answer she needed. Her breathing sped up at the thought of spending the night with him, a reaction she could control as little as her heartbeat which was way too rapid. When he straightened up and turned to her, his expression told her he wasn’t fairing much better. He closed the distance between them with two large strides, his hands were trembling slightly as he put them on her waist. This thing between them was still so new, it could literally steal their breaths. As close as he was now, his warmth and scent made her sigh. She shouldn’t want him that much, yet she did.

“There’s something,” he said.

“Something?”

“You asked me if you could get me something.”

She had, although she’d forgotten in the meantime, too caught up in everything that was Bill Adama.

“I did. So what is it?”

Brushing her hair to the side, his lips folded around her earlobe, tugged gently, fully knowing it would send a shiver down her back.

“You could get naked. For starters.”

His voice, so deep, raw and full of longing, made her breath hitch. Exhaling slowly, she stepped back, looked at him, her eyes meeting his.

“You would like that, huh?” Her voice was softer than intended, revealing the longing she couldn’t suppress at the prospect of feeling his skin on hers again.

A fine smile played around his lips, nearly a smirk.

“It’s still Teacher Appreciation Day’.”

“And you want to show me how much you appreciate me?”

With unsteady hands, she turned off her stove, the thought of tea forgotten for the moment.

“Yeah,” he answered her.

He really did, the naked longing in his eyes was all she needed to know the truth. Not that she needed a reason to want him. There had been something between them from the very beginning, and over the course of months, it had changed, the aggression tampered into something more fragile, a tentative friendship that lately had blossomed into a tender affair.

Holding his gaze, she shrugged out of her cardigan, dropping it on the nearest chair. Next came her blouse, and she stopped right before she opened the last button.

“How do you intend to show me your appreciation?”

“Telling would spoil the surprise.”

Sometimes, he was playful. It was a fact about Bill Adama she had only gotten to know in the last weeks, a fact she delighted in. She opened the last button, parted the two halves of her blouse, intent of shrugging it off when Bill stepped in, stopped her. It was with reverence that he helped her out of the shirt, and the way his gaze skimmed along her upper body made her smile. There was so much heat in his gaze, it even seemed to warm her skin. No matter how warm the days, the nights were always too cold. She didn’t want to stop them to start a fire, though, knew from experience Bill would provide enough warmth before long. Trailing a way along the straps of her bra with his fingers, Bill lowered them down her arms, kissed her right shoulder before he snapped the bra open.

He took his time stripping her, piece after piece of clothing hitting the ground until she stood naked in front of him.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, pulling her so close not even an inch was between his mouth and hers. She felt his breath on her face, wanted more, wanted to feel his lush lips on hers. No man should have such soft lips. Bridging the distance, she kissed him softly, and for a while, he let her.

However, as she’d known he would, he sought to control the kiss, his tongue licking along the seam of her lips, asking her to let him in. How could she deny him when her body ached for him and his touch?

Having been allowed entrance, Bill’s kiss was slow yet not tentative. It made her want him, made her burn for more. He made her needy, knew how to leave her wanting.

She nipped at his bottom lip, pulled away slightly although she couldn’t stop kissing him. Needing to feel naked skin instead of his clothes under her fingertips, she tugged at his tanks.

He broke the kiss, stepped away.

“Bill.”

He nodded. “I know.” He always understood. “Lie down.”

She considered protesting, but did as he asked, stripping down her narrow cot and reclining on it, watching how he stripped out of his clothes. It wasn’t the first time she watched him doing it, but the act had lost nothing of its allure. She knew how this man looked, felt, tasted, but the more she got of him, the more she craved. Bill Adama was a hunger she could never fully satisfy. Her body was flushed with arousal, yet she wasn’t embarassed, knew he could see right through her. She didn’t want it any other way even when it scared her more often than it did not.

Once fully naked, he sat down on the edge of the cot, urged her to prop up her legs, to part them for him. She did, a shuddering breath escaping her. Finding his space in the cradle of her body, his elbows came to rest on either side of her face, kissing her softly at first but soon more passionately. When they had to part only out of the need for air, he brushed some strands of hair from her face.

“Let me tell you what I appreciate about you,” he whispered into her ear, nipping at her neck next. “You’ve got beautiful lips. Soft, kissable.”

His mouth came down on hers, caressing it, enticing.

Telling her which parts of her he appreciated, he began caressing, mapping them out in great detail, taking his time. Her mouth, her nose, her chin, her shoulders, her breasts… As he sucked at one puckered nipple, her back arched off the bed. She needed him inside of her, her body empty and aching for this man. He laughed quietly when she told him, shushing her, telling her to be patient, that he’d make it worth her wait. She didn’t doubt him, only doubted her ability to stay sane while he tormented her with gentle touches that could easily break her heart with their infinite tenderness.

Not a passive woman by nature, she couldn’t deny Bill, knew that pleasuring her gave him as much fulfilment as it gave her. It was a feeling she shared as she never got tired of mapping his body with her hands and her lips. She loved the feel of him, loved the fact she could make him lose control.

Her musings broke off when Bill bit her nipple lightly while slipping a hand between her parted legs, his fingers ghosting along her labia, sending shockwaves of pleasure through her body. Before Bill, she hadn’t known that touches that light could ignite a body, could stoke a fire burning so constantly, so bright and warm, that simple passion could never compete. She shivered. Not from the cold but from wanting more.

Tangling her hands in hair that wasn’t cut military short any longer, she pulled until he looked up at her.

“Kiss me.” She barely recognised the rough voice as hers.

Passion and tenderness, two sides of one coin; both emotions visible in Bill’s eyes this moment. Her mouth opened to tell him the whole depth of her feelings, but then it fell close again.

Love.

It was an emotion she was scared to feel, a feeling she couldn’t voice. Life was changing, constantly changing. What was true today would it be true tomorrow? Could she ever allow herself to voice her love? Were her reasons for staying silent justified or was she just running, the same way she’d always run when feelings became too intense?

Bill’s eyes softened. She didn’t have to tell him what was in her mind, he understood.

“Love you, too.”

She was shocked by his candidness, but he stopped her protests by slipping his tongue into her mouth, brushing it against hers. Swallowing her surprised moan, he stroked a finger through her slickness before he slid it inside of her. Tendrils of pleasure unfolded in the pit of her stomach, and she arched up once more.

“Easy,” he said.

She laughed out. Easy? The time for easy had passed her by. She needed him, and needed him now.

“Bill, I swear…”

A second finger joined the first, both curving to stroke against the sensitive tissue of her inner walls. Her eyes fell shut, and she muffled her cry by biting her lip, the pain helping her to stay anchored in the moment, not to be swept away by Bill’s ministrations. They weren’t lovers for long, still he knew her shockingly well. One night when the winds had howled around her tent and they had laid cuddled together on her cot, she had dared ask him if he always had been able to read women that well. She had expected him to be smug at least, thought he’d confirm her assumption he was simply a good and attentive lover. Instead, he’d kissed her softly, told her that it was different with her. She had believed him. For her, it was different with him as well.

Bill withdrew his fingers, laughing at her mewl of complaint.

“I want to taste you.”

He wasn’t ashamed of his desires, had no problems voicing them. Bill Adama, when choosing to reveal this side of himself, proved to be a sensual man, one who liked to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh, his natural thoroughness showing in the way he made love.  
Rearranging them as best as he could on the narrow cot, he put her legs over his shoulders, slowly nipping his way upward, beginning at her inner thighs.

She had missed him. The separation had heightened her need to a point she found herself quivering with desire when he reached her soft folds, teasing her tender lips with the tip of his tongue. Parting them with his thumbs, he began to lick, nibble at her soft skin, driving her almost out of her skin without ever going where she wanted him to. Still, she found herself nearing the edge quickly. If he only…  
“Bill,” she pleaded, her voice breathless.

He wasn’t deterred, dipped his tongue deeply into her body.

Reaching out, her hands tangled in his hair, trying to drag him up, trying to press him closer. More. He couldn’t leave her hanging like that. She needed more.

After replacing his tongue with two fingers, his mouth finally wandered upward, his lips closing around her insistently throbbing bundle of nerves.

Oh gods…

The tip of his tongue trailing circle over her clit had her arching off the bed, trying to grind into his face to intensify the contact. The more contact she sought, the more he pulled away until she slumped back on the bed, admitted her defeat.

“Patience.”

She took in a shuddering breath. “I can’t.” It came out as a whisper. “It’s been so long, too long.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Placing a soft kiss on her mound, he began teasing her again, although this time, he did more than just hinting at pleasure. His lips and tongue worked her in a rhythm he knew would drive her out of her mind while his fingers frakked her in a slow but deliberate rhythm.

“Come for me.”

She was close, so close, only had to let go… This time, she really pushed him away even when everything in her cried out in protest.  
“I want you inside me when I do.”

Slightly bewildered, he looked up at her. In her eyes, he found the same unwillingness he felt to interrupt what he had been doing. He longed, needed to really taste her, to feel her orgasm under his mouth, around his tongue. So he took her hands in his, laced their fingers and held them down against her legs, immobilising her as best as he could while leaning in again to press his mouth over her hot centre. Her verbal protest at his action as well as any struggle, weak and mandatory as it had been, got lost in the flood of heady passion, in her moans and writhing.

Hard, she came under his oral assault, her juices flowing over his tongue. For some long moments, he relished the taste and scent of her lust. Before she would leave this state of blissfulness, though, before she could regain more of the control over her senses, regain her coherency, he unglued himself from the paradise between her legs, crawled up her body and pushed his hard length into her non-resisting heat.

She let out a long, deep moan at the intrusion. A moan that mingled with a groan that escaped him at the overwhelming sensation of being enfolded by her tight, delicious body again after an absence that felt longer than it really was.

Slowly, he began to move within her, her hard nipples brushing along his chest with each thrust. The stimulation of her tender breasts that felt heavy, seemed to throb, in addition to the friction in her pelvic area didn’t allow her savour her orgasm but drove her to the next one at a fast pace. To intensify this effect even more, she arched her body against his.

In the midst of the motions, his mouth found hers, caressing, suckling, nipping, his tongue delving between her invitingly parted lips, stroking, exploring, asking for a dance, the connection getting deeper, more heated by the moment. Along with the kiss, the movement of their hips sped up. The thrusts became harder, the smacking of their colliding, sweaty flesh louder.

It didn’t take long for him to tumble over the edge he had been so near to since he started to tend to her need, her body being his favourite aphrodisiac.

“I can’t...,” he panted, indicating to her that it wouldn’t take much longer, that he wouldn’t last.

Smiling, she nodded in understanding, squeezing her inner walls encouragingly around his cock – the last bit that threw him into the stormy sea of bliss for good. The short, hard, erratic pushes of his hips hitting her clit as he emptied himself into her ensured her accompanying him, finding release once more.

Slick bodies entangled in the aftermath, they both enjoyed being, being together.

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this appreciated before,” she grinned against his chest on which her head and one hand rested.

This remark earned her a chuckle followed by a slightly smug “good” as he tightened his embrace around her.

“You going to tell me about the origin of this ominous Teacher Appreciation Day now?” she inquired, still wishing to know the who, how and why.

“Nope.” He pressed his lips against her forehead. “But I can tell you that it’s not over yet,” he said, trailing a hand down her back to palm a buttock.

For a moment, Laura considered to complain about his refusal to let her in on the secret, but then decided to postpone her inquisition in favour of her carnal hunger he woke anew.

The End


End file.
